The purposes of this project are to perform studies of new chemotherapeutic agents with other members of the Southwestern Cancer Chemotherapy Study Group in patients with cancer in order to (1) determine their clinical pharmacological and toxicological properties, (2) develop acceptable dose regimens and apply these in a spectrum of human malignancies to define areas of antitumor activity, (3) define optimum dose regimens when effectiveness is demonstrated. In addition, we will compare new drugs demonstrating efficacy with conventional agents in specific human tumors. Biochemical and pharmacological data, information derived from animal tumor experiments and other rationales (i.e. combination chemotherapy) will be used to evolve more effective programs of anticancer therapy with conventional as well as new agents. Efforts will be made to perform ancillary investigations to provide information that will lead to more successful application of various agents.